Traveling Soldier
by ImortalBlue
Summary: Best Friends separated by a war, will they ever see each other again? only time can tell  I suck a summaries, the story is better than the summary I promise


**So hey guys. I'm taking a break form NGIT because of writers block. I have been working on this one-shot for a while now and it is finally done so you now I posted it. For this story my inspiration was actually a story I wrote way back in 5****th**** grade (That would be like 8/9 years ago), and the song Traveling Soldier by The Dixi Chicks inspired that story. And really what made me want to re-write it was that fact that my best friend is at basic training for the Army now so yeah it reminded me of the one I wrote way back when. So here it is, enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Two days ago was his 18th birthday, he is finally a man. Now old enough to vote, to drink legally, to own property and have his own life. But as he sits at the diner that hold so many memories, he looks down at the document in his hands. Rereading it for the hundredth time. Sighing he puts his head in his hands and shakes his head. Yes one would thin that after just two days of being 18 a man would still be thrilled to be of age, but no, not when you have received a document such as the one this blond haired man received in the mail today. For today, on the second day of being 18, he is now old enough to be deployed.<p>

The year is 2003; the war is I Afghanistan and this 'lucky' soldier s now being summoned along with many other young soldiers his age. This young soldier in particular has lost his only parent to the war and doesn't want the same fate.

He looks up and reads the clock '3:15', it's been 3 hours since he came in. He's watched people come and go and shifts of the staff change wishing that his life was carefree, like it was just two days ago, not the fear that it is now. Sighing again he takes the last sip of his coffee.

"Would you like some more coffee?"

Hearing this the blond looks up to a beautiful girl with pale, lavender eyes and long dark midnight blue hair with a lavender flower pinning the hair out of her eyes, holding a pot of coffee in her hands.

"Um, yeah… thanks" He says smiling for the first tie in days. The young waitress smiles back and fills his cup before turning to tend to her other tables. But stops when she hears, "Hey um… would you mind sitting down for a while? I need to talk to you."

She turn around fully prepared to turn him down, but upon seeing his sapphire eyes full of loneliness she changes her mind. "I'm off at four, meat me at the peer then," Seeing his smile in response, she turns around to go finish her last 45 minutes.

**************************************4:05***************************************

The dark haired waitress walks to the end of the peer to find the blond boy sitting over the edge in deep thought.

Hearing footsteps approaching, the blond soldier turns to see his waitress. He stands up and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for coming Hinata"

"Well you looked pretty down back there. I had to make sure my best friend is ok." Hinata replied moving to the ends of the peer and sitting down, looking out over the Pacific Ocean.

"So Naruto, what did you want to talk about?" She asked breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Well um, you know when I told you that I wasn't going to join the army? Yeah um… I lied." He said cautiously, "I got this, this morning." He said as he gave the letter to Hinata.

After reading the letter Hinata just sat there, looking out at the ocean. Several minutes pass before she finally says, "You better write me everyday."

"Hinata I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I joined, I know your cousin got hurt real bad from being over there, it's just, since my dad died I—"

"Naruto. I understand, you just…. better promise to write me everyday." Hinata interrupted him, fighting to keep the tears back.

He looks over at her and upon seeing her tear filled eyes, he pulls her into a tight hug. "I promise"

They sit there in a silent embrace for several moments till she pulls back, "How long do you have till you leave?"

"I leave tomorrow"

"What! So you decided not to tell me till the day before you leave!"

"Well tomorrow I go to training camp, but its five months till I go to Afghanistan."

"O…. ok well that makes me feel a little better, but I still don't want you to go leave so soon. And why did you lie about joining the army? I thought you said you didn't want to put a family through that when you got older." Hinata said, not quite understanding his reasoning.

"Well last year when my dad got shot all I could think about was that the only I have left of him is the military. So I thought that if I joined I would feel closer to him. But then I remembered what you told me about what happened to your cousin and that you were glad I wasn't gonna join because you didn't want that to happen to me. I just didn't want to be mad at me. I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto said looking down at the water beneath them.

"Naruto, I'm not mad at you, sad that you're going off to war, but not mad. We will just have to make the rest of today kick ass so you won't forget me." Hinata said nudging him playfully, trying to brighten the mood.

A small smile crept to Naruto's face as he turned to her. "You're the best Hinata, you know that."

"I've been told." Hinata said smiling. "I say we should get out of here and have some fun. What do you think, your place, Martial Battle 2, and pizza?"

"I think your gonna loose."

"Yeah, we'll see."

They both get up and walk back to Naruto's house.

* * *

><p>After several hours of playing Martial Battle 2, well more like Hinata winning and Naruto whining, the pair finally shut off the game counsel.<p>

"I should probably be getting you home now shouldn't I." Naruto said as he stretched his limbs.

"Yeah probably, you know how father gets when I'm out late."

"Yeah," Naruto said giving a slight chuckle, "remember that time when we were 14, and Dad forgot he had to drive you home…"

"Ha yeah, father was so mad."

"Dude, I thought your dad was gonna kill me. I was so scared!"

"So scared that you got down on your knees telling him not to eat you." Hinata smiled at the memory.

"I still don't think he likes me very much. But whatever, your still my best friend." Naruto said giving his signature smile. Hinata smiled back, just thinking about how much she will miss her best friend. Tears stared to well up in her eyes.

"Hina what's wrong," Naruto went to hug her, "why are you crying?"

Returning the hug Hinata replies, "I'm gonna miss you so much Naruto. We've never been more then like 10 minutes away from each other.

"Shhh, I know; its gonna be tough. But we can get through it, k?" He whispered, pulling her closer and stroking her long hair in attempt to calm the weeping girl.

Hinata just clenched into his shirt as she buried her head into Naruto's chest.

"Naruto promise me something…" she paused to look up at him, "promise me that you'll come back to me… alive. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Naruto just hugs her tighter as water wells up in his eyes.

"I promise."

After driving Hinata home, Naruto plops down on his bed, just staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. 'Why couldn't I tell her! That's the reason I went down to the diner, to tell her about Afghanistan and to tell her I love her. Why couldn't I tell her? I have to tomorrow, before I get on that plan. I have to tell her!" With that last thought Naruto drifted to sleep only to dream of his best friend.

* * *

><p>That next morning Naruto woke up at 6 am checking his bags to make sure he didn't forget anything. After showering and putting his fatigues on, Naruto checks the fridge making sure there is no perishable items. Soon the doorbell rings, meaning its time to go.<p>

"Ready Naruto?" Hinata says with a sad smile.

"Yeah"

He grabs his bags and locks the door behind him before walking to Hinata's car and putting the bags in the trunk. The car ride to the airport was spent in somber silence, save for the soft sound of the radio.

Upon arriving at his gate **(A/N: lets pretend that she can go all the way to the gat with him.) **Naruto stops and turns to Hinata.

"Well… this is it…"

"…Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"Naruto, I want you to have this," she pulls out a picture if them from his birthday, "to remind you of your home and that I'm always thinking of you."

He takes the picture and puts it in his coat pocket. "Thanks Hinata, I'll be sure to keep it with me at all times." He then pulls out his keys, "And here, I want you to keep these safe while I'm gone. Feel free to stop by the apartment when the mansion gets to boring," Naruto says with a slight grin.

"I'll keep it clean for you." She replies, finally producing a real smile.

They both just stand there, not knowing what to say next.

'Tell her Naruto, this is your last chance…'

'Why can't I tell him? This could be the last time I ever see him.'

"Hinata?" Naruto said interrupting her thoughts

"Yes?"

"Lets make a bet."

"…O…K…?"

"Ok, so if I come back alive and uninjured… will you… go on a date with me?" He said blushing.

Hinata stood there wide-eyed, staring at her best friend, the one she had fallen for.

Several awkward moments passed before the silence between the two was broken "Boarding all passengers for flight 209 with in to Dallas, Texas."

"Well, um I guess I should go. Um bye Hina…"

Naruto turns around and after taking two steps he hears, "Naruto wait!" He turns around only to be met by a teary-eyes Hinata throwing her arms around his neck. Immediately he returns the hug, placing his arms around her waist. He pulls her in close and buries his nose into the top of her hair taking in her lavender sent one last time for God knows how long. They pull away from the hug, arms still around each other.

"Naruto I—" Hinata stars to say before getting interrupted by Naruto's lips covering her own. She responds to the kiss, fully aware that this could very well be, not only the first, but also the last time she could ever kiss him. They separate after several moments, both missing the sensation immediately.

"I love you" Hinata said with a blush dusting across her tear stained cheeks.

"I love you too Hina." Naruto responds with a smile and a quick peck on the lips.

"Final boarding call for flight 209 in rout to Dallas, Texas."

"I guess that's my cue," Naruto said giving Hinata one last kiss, "I'll be back for you, I promise."

Letting go, Naruto walks to the gate and hands the lady his ticket. Before boarding the plane he turns around to look at Hinata one last time, giving a sad smile.

As he walks out of sight Hinata quietly whispers, "Bye Naruto."

* * *

><p>The letter stared coming from an army camp in Dallas, every six days with Hinata sending hers out the very next day. Naruto noticing that all the letters are coming from his address. She had been staying at Naruto's apartment ever since he left, in attempt to have the feeling of him around her. After five months the letters change from Dallas to Afghanistan and the frequency slowly stars to decline; now only coming once or twice a month.<p>

It is now December 26th, 2005, the night before Hinata's 20th birthday. There hasn't been a letter since October 13th, three days after Naruto's birthday and the 2-year mark of when he had left. She is staring to get worried that something bad has happened to him.

Hinata is sitting on the couch when she hears a knock at the door. Confused at to who could be at the door at this time of night, Hinata got up to get the door. As she swings it open, she is met with a uniformed man standing before her.

"Hinata Hyuga?"

"Yes…"

"My name is Sergeant Jiraiya and I was Naruto's training officer. I wish I were to meet you on better circumstances, he talked a lot about you. But I am here to inform you that Naruto has been classified as missing in action, and you were the only person he wrote down to report important information to, such as this."

Hinata just crumbled to the floor with tears streaming down her face, once she heard what the sergeant had said.

Jiraiya stood there, not sure what to do about the weeping woman. He had delivered messages likes this many times before, but never to anyone this young, it was always to mothers who stayed strong for her children.

"Miss Hyuga, I know this is not news you want to hear, but look on the bright side, he's not dead, just missing."

*Sniffle* "Your right," Hinata started as she stood up, "if anyone can survive getting captured it's Naruto, he never breaks his promises."

"If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call." Jiraiya said, handing her his card.

"Thank you, Sergeant Jiraiya."

* * *

><p>Six months have gone by, and its now June. The beautiful day is coming to an end with the sun creating that perfect sunset over the Ocean. Hinata decides to venture out to "their place", and underwater cave those surfaces to a small pool inside an opening similar to a volcano's. This place is one that only her and Naruto know of and is the place they had met each other why back when they were only five. She hadn't been there since the day he left; feeling that it would only make her sad at the fact that he is gone. But now seeing it as the only thing she could have left of him if he indeed is dead.<p>

As she enters the small enclosure from the land entrance, she sees all the inside jokes and little sayings that they had written on the walls throughout the years. Some of the really old ones faded from time, others still bright, and then the one form Naruto's 18th birthday, the newest edition that had been made almost three years ago.

Smiling at all the memories, Hinata lights the lavender candles before walking over to the docking station, plugging in her iPod and selecting '_If I Never Wake Again'_ by Picture Me Broken. Humming along to the soft music, she plops down onto one of the beanbag chairs and shuts her eyes. It was moments like these where she wished Naruto were here, wanting to cuddle up into his arms, just wanting him home and safe. All she can do is wait and hope he is alive and well. As her song ends, so does her conscious mind, she drifts off into slumber land with dreams filled with memories of her and Naruto.

Several hours pass before Hinata wakes. The soft light of the candles and the moon's reflection in the moon pool now only lights the small cave. The smell of lavender and wet paint catches her nose. Confused as to why she smells the paint, Hinata slowly gets up, never realizing the music had been turned off. Then all of a sudden she hears the beginning guitar of _'The Mortician's Daughter'_ By Black Veil Brides. Startled she jumps a little and turns to the dock station, nothing was there but a freshly painted arrow pointing to the wall she was just sitting against. There on the wall written in her favorite blood red color were the words, 'Hinata, Will You Marry Me?' with Naruto right under then, on one knee with a small box containing a three carrot Black diamond ring.

All she could do was put her hands over her mouth in shock, her mind racing with questions. 'When did he get back? How did I not hear him come in? How long was I asleep? Is this a dream?'

"Hinata? …Hinata are you ok?"

Refocusing her eyes, she now sees Naruto standing in front of her with a concerned look in his face.

"I-is this a dream? Are you really here?" Hinata said reaching out to touch his cheeks, afraid that when she does he will disappear.

His face relaxes into a small smile, "It's really me Hinata. I'm really here, I'm home."

And that's all it took for Hinata to throw her arms around his neck and bringing him into a tight embrace. Immediately his arms wrapped around her torso and burring his nose into the top of her head, taking in to the sent lavender sent of her hair that he missed so much.

Pulling back so that she could see those eyes that had been in her dreams for so long, she says, "When did you get back? And how come no one notified me that you had been found? They were right on that when you went missing?"

"Well I got back to the states yesterday, but didn't get home till about two hours ago. As for no one notifying you about me being found, I don't know how that happened. I mean yeah it was only three days ago, but someone should have called your house. I would have called yesterday, but my phone was dead because I forgot to turn it off before going over."

"O… well than I guess its father or Hanabi's fault then." Hinata said looking off to the side making a mental note to scold them later.

"Why would it be their fault?" Naruto asked confused and a little scared at the hostile look on her face as she glared at the ground.

"I've been staying at your apartment for the past two and a half years." She replied now blushing a little at the confession.

"Have you?" Naruto smiled, "Well then I guess we won't have to move all your stuff when we go home tonight then. That is, if you say yes to my question back there." He said nodding his head back towards the wall.

"What question?" Hinata asked, forgetting, in the excitement of seeing him again, about the words written on the rocks behind him.

"Hinata Hyuga, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and give me the honor of becoming my wife?" He said, once again going down on one knee and opening that little black box.

With a big loving smile she nods her head not being able to find her voice.

Smiling his true smile, saved only for Hinata, he gets up and places the ring on her finger. Leaning down he touches his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. After a few moments they part for air, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you Hinata, so much."

"I love you too Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys that's it. I hope you all liked it. I'm sure I have some grammatical errors and stuff but hey, I'm not perfect. I hopefully will be getting a new chapter of NGIT soon-ish I just need to get over this damn writers block. So until then, peace, and Happy early Halloween. :)<strong>


End file.
